Surprise
by sim293
Summary: So what happens when Tim McGee's secrets get out. Jaw dropping, coffee spitting fun. Staring a new ass-kicking McGee and who really is Thom E. Gemcity.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the character from NCIS or Wanted, so please do not take my stuff.

"Hey another Amaretto Sour," Tim yelled to the bartender. One would ask, why this field agent is sitting in a bar by himself drowning in his sorrows? You see that 6 months ago Kate died, at least that was the reason he told himself. Yet Tim's true reason for being here is different, you see that this agent/writer had plans for his life, and well all his life he was awaiting for that one moment were something would happen and well he would change. _'God I have been watching to many scify shows.'_

"I know that look, the look of regret_._"Tim not knowing that there was an old guy sitting right next to him jumped up in surprise, and turned slowly toward the speaker. Tim could probably describe this person in two words weird and happy. He was the kind of guy that you would expect would have a glass eye (which later Tim found out to be true). This man must have noticed that McGee was starting at him for a long time taking in his battered shirt and his hair. If you just saw a picture of this man one would think he was homeless but being near him it feels like he has lived in every sense of the word.

"If you are done sizing me, let me tell you a story," here McGee could not tell if this man was talking to him or talking into air, "the greatest experience in my life was my work, I loved it but I will admit that I sucked at it. I was only able to do some parts of my job well and the others… well I sucked at. I realized that I wanted to be someone else, someone everyone would look up to and well like. So with the money I got from my inheritance I started training, I took class for everything, anything useful or just plain fun, it did not matter as long as I keep them a secret. Do you want to know what happened, I surprised my colleges, no one messed with me anymore and well I got all the girls. Do you know the moment that I remember the most, well it was the looks on their face when they found out that their stammering, geeky kid could do, it was amazing, and I was amazing." Here the old man fell off his chair doing something that look like laughing. All the others at the bar just though he was drunk.

McGee realized that maybe he should back away slowly from this guy and pretend this conversation never happened. But the more he thought about the man said it all make sense. 'But where would I learn all this stuff.' Well apparently this old man was also a mind reader sort of, may be, ok well he was not, but still the old man still said "The internet."

Tim was hitting himself mentally and physical. When Tim looked back for old man, he was gone like in those movies. Ok probably he went because Tim may have passed out. The next day after passing out for a second time McGee went on the internet and brought a lock-pick set and sign up for private fighting lessons, Parkour lessons, shooting lessons, rifle lessons, and well another other lessons of every nature like flirting lessons. One may ask well how is Tim paying for all this thing, the answer is simple before Deep Six there was "The Elf Lord" and "ATFERTE" two Sci-Fi book that were hits in the geeky community.

(This is going to time span a year)

The physical aspects of his trainings were the worst experience in his life, he did push-up, sit-up, running miles upon miles and other unspeakable exercises that were _supposed_ _to_ improve his body. He took Ninjitsu, Kandoshin, Kandoshin, Hwa Rang Do, Brazilian Jiu Jitsu, Bando Thaing, Aikido and Krav Maga( the martial art that Ziva knows). McGee found that he was better at the defensive and surprise attacks. He loved to play mind games with his opponents and then attack and unlike the games he played where one would have to hit his opponents multiply times Tim learnt how to do it with one hit each and in a fast and precise manner.

One would think that all this physical training would have shown, but it did not with McGee wearing makeup to hid his tan and baggy clothes to hid his muscles. The social aspect of his training was also going great with McGee becoming more comfortable with women, even asking them to have sex without sputtering. One could describe McGee as a charming, good looking author/special agent/playboy/Kung Fu fighter .

Tim life at NCIS was also going better; through his training McGee developed a Shawn-Spencer-kind-of ability but instead of pretending to be a psychic he just made the clues more obvious for the rest of the team. The funny part of his day was pretending to the team, thinking in his head how most of the things that Tony accuses him of being are wrong and how Ziva, the trained assassin, who is supposed to be observant does not suspect a thing.

"They will never find out." _'Shit I just jinxed myself.' _Hearing the elevator door open Tim knew that whoever got out of that elevator was going to make him revel some of his secrets.

The mystery man was Wesley Gibson, his brother for the last year and also a trained assassin just like himself.

Wait lets go back 10 months, Shall weeeeeee.

Now you, the reader, yes you, I want you to picture the movie Wanted, for those of you who have not watched it, well sorry, now image that Tim and Wesley joined the fraternity at the same time. Now on the train scene near the end of the movie, Tim find out the truth and he kills Fox (Angelina Jolie) and him, Wesley and Wesley's dad kill all the other assassins in a fiery burst of blood, guts and bullets flying everywhere. Tim style of fighting is more of like a sniper/ninja while Wesley is more of a heavy assault tank. In the end McGee, Wesley and Wesley's dad kills Sloan by a bullet to the head from 10 miles way the bullets hit each other in his head.

Now let us go back to where we were.

Wesley has been taught never to leave without his trench coat and weapons. So he being in a government building probably strapped with weapons ranging from a pistil to a heavy shotgun was not a good idea. Well once he exited the elevator, the room went quite with everyone watching him and he passed Tony, Ziva, Gibbs and finally stopping at McGee's desk, which surprised everyone else but them.

"Was up?" McGee asked admitting that his secrets are going to come out, so he might just go with it.

"What were my hug, bro.?" You could hear 5 things drop, 4 people spitting out their coffee onto the person near them, and those people screaming because they just got hit with boiling hot coffee.

Now the scene in front of them stopped these brothers, in anything but blood, from giving each other a hug because they were on the floor laughing their heads off. Once all the laughter dissipated, the brother started there hug which consented of a one arm hug, a game of thumb war, and a wall western style draw. What!! They were kids at heart.

Well folks that is where I will leave you.

Find out next which secrets will be revealed, why is Wesley there and how good does McGee look?

As well as the answer to who stole the cookie from the cookie jar.

Review for anything you want to happen or the pairings.


	2. sorry

Look, I started writing thinking that I would have time to do it. But recently my community project has been taking so much of my time that I cannot continue with all my stories, so please, go to my profile and do the poll.

I'm sorry


End file.
